Funtime Foxy VS Mettaton
Funtime Foxy VS Mettaton is a What if? Death Battle created by Raiando and collabed with Gogeta46power, it features Funtime Foxy from Five Nights at Freddy's and Mettaton from Undertale. Description Five Nights at Freddy's VS Undertale, these two robots that were designed to perform, entertain and KILL, enter the showstage. Which feminine looking robot will have a great performance? Interlude Wiz: In many Science Fictions, robots are shown to be advanced, sentient beings that have large variety of destructive. But in modern life we have robots that sing and dance to entertain people. Boomstick: However, these two robots might look very friendly at first, but i assure you they're very dangerous. Wiz: Like Funtime Foxy, one of the secondary performers of Circus Baby's Pizza World. '' Begin FF.gif '' Boomstick: And Mettaton, the Television Star of the Underground. He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick. '' Begin Mettaton.gif '' Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapon, armor and skills to find out Who Will Win...a Death Battle! (Death Battle doors close and open for Funtime Foxy's bio) Funtime Foxy Wiz: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is a location where Children get to eat Pizza, play around and have a good party with Animatronics that are Freddy Fazbear and his friends. Boomstick: Sounds like a pretty good place for children right? What could possibly go wrong. Wiz: What lies in behind the scenes of Freddy Fazbear Pizzerias are countless crimes and tragedies involving with Child Murders, loss of family members and Animatronics malfunctioning. Boomstick: I think I'll take my words back. '' '' Wiz: The man who caused all of this damage to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is the man who invented all of this, it's none other than William Afton aka the Purple Guy. Boomstick: William created Freddy's alongside with his partner Henry, but things went wrong over the course of years, Mr.Afton lost his beloved daughter Elizabeth and his Younger Son at Circus Baby's Pizza World and Fredbear's Family Diner respectively, so William decided to move out of Freddy Fazbear's and create his own company, Afton Robotics. Wiz: Afton has moved the Circus Baby's gang in an Underground Facility where the animatronics spend rest of their days. Now speaking of Circus Baby's gang. Boomstick: They look freakin' creepy, what's worse than having bunch of clowns in room? Having Robotic Clowns that have Face Plates that constantly open up. Wiz: Circus Baby and Co. aren't Entertainment Animatronics, these are secretly a bunch of killing machines. For example they have such abilities like Mimicking Voices, having a Storage Tank, Misdirecting people and so on. But one of the deadliest animatronics from the bunch is a White and Pink Fox that was designed to encourage kids to play and do performance on stage, it's name...is Funtime Foxy. '' '' Funtime Foxy: SHOWTIME'S ARE ON THE HOUR, NOT A MOMENT BEFORE AND NOT A MOMENT LATER Boomstick: So tell me Wiz, is this Fox a boy or a girl? Cause he looks like a girl while sounding like a man. Wiz: Well not quite sure, but were here to show people what it's capable of, not trying out to figure out it's gender. Boomstick: Well anyways, starting off on what this Fox is equipped with, it has razor sharp teeth that can potentially crush a human skull, better hope you don't make the history repeat itself again. Wiz: Funtime Foxy has a polished outershell that is much tougher than Original Fazbear Four's shell, and Funtime Foxy is motion controlled and it's not controlled by Air Pistons, making Funtime Foxy easier to move. Boomstick: Funtime Foxy is equipped with Variable Scent Release from it's tail, you might expect it to be a Perfume, but considering this animatronic is designed to secretly kill children, expect it to be a Chloroform. Wiz: Now considering that Funtime Foxy and the rest of the gang are more advanced and superior to the original Fazbear Four and the Springlock suits, since the Animatronics are capable of lifting and throwing Arcade Machines, tearing through Steel Doors and easily crunching a skull. It's safe to assume that Funtime Foxy can also do those things. Boomstick: Now you remember how original Foxy was able to cross between Pirate's Cove to the office in just a few seconds? Well Funtime Foxy can also do the same but better. Wiz: for instance we see Funtime Foxy is still in the cove with Showtime being on 1 AM, now if we switch the camera to another place while the clock end up hitting 1 AM, Funtime Foxy instantly appears in the office, this could pretty much mean that Funtime Foxy crossed between it's Cove to the Office in a milesecond, way faster than any Animatronic. Boomstick: Funtime Foxy is also very sneaky like a Fox, whenever it's in dark or lights off, and it was able to successfully catch Michael Afton (William's son) off guard and make him go unconsious for entire 23 hours, what kind of drugs was William taking while creating these cute-killer animatronics? Wiz: Funtime Foxy might be one of the most dangerous animatronics, however it's not the most powerful robot to exist, it doesn't have that much of a fighting experience and it usually attacks while no one looks at it. Boomstick: Funtime Foxy has taken several Controlled Shocks before, but what it takes to destroy it is a Mechanical Scooper into the fox. Wiz: And if Funtime Foxy opens up it's outershell to scare people, it'll leave it's Endoskeleton exposed and leaving it defenceless. Boomstick: The Animatronics might not be the most versitile combatants here, but they can still pack a punch. So remember kids, respect the animatronics. (Cue a jumpscare of Funtime Foxy from Ultimate Custom Night) Funtime Foxy: A PERFORMANCE WAS DEMANDED OF ME, AND NOW I HAVE DELIVERED ENCORE!!! (Death Battle doors close and open for Mettaton's bio) Mettaton Wiz: Years ago humans and monsters lived peacefully, as if nothing was wrong with this picture, however since this is fiction something does need to go wrong for the story to move forward. Boomsticks: Let's make the humans the bad guys, because let's be real everyone, when in fiction are humans shown to be good people? Wiz: In the case for the humans of Undertale however they did have a solid reasoning for going to war with the monsters, they feared their potential power. Monsters can absorb human souls and if they absorb 7 of them, they literally become God! Boomstick: Holy shit! It's that easy to become a god? Damn now I wish I was a monster. Wiz: Then try looking in a mirror. Boomstick: Silly Wiz, I sold my mirror to the demons on the other side of the mirror, they said they wanted it for the future rapture or something? I really don't know what any of that means. Wiz: Yeah... alright. Anyway after the human and monster war the humans were victorious and were trapped behind a magic barrier that no monster soul can escape out of. Deep within the depths of Mt. Ebbot the monster now resided, with no confidence in them left, they just accepted their fate and was ready to die at any moment. Pre-Fight Death Battle Results Trivia *This is the first time Raiando using FNaF and Undertale characters respectively. *This is Raiando's first time collabing with Gogeta46power *This is Raiando's Second Time using Indie Game characters, first being Shovel Knight Vs. Sash Lilac. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Undertale vs Five Nights At Freddy's" themed Death Battles. Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:'Indie' themed Death Battles Category:Raiando Category:Gogeta46power Category:'Modern' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"FNAF vs Undertale" themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs